1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustment mechanism for a handle of a foldable golf cart, more particularly one, with which the handle can be easily adjusted in position to suit various different users when the golf cart is stretched, and which allows the handle to be pivoted close to the main support rod so that the height of the golf cart can be further reduced when the golf cart is folded.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Folding golf carts are convenient to use because they can be reduced to smaller size for easy storage and transportation while handles of most folding golf carts can be pivoted close to main support rods of the golf carts so that the height of the golf carts can be further reduced when the golf carts are folded. However, a conventional golf cart handle can only be secured in a single in-use position, and can""t be adjusted in position to suit various different users when the golf cart is in the stretched position.
It is a main object of the present invention to provide an adjustment mechanism for a handle of a foldable golf cart, with which the handle can be easily adjusted in position when the golf cart is in the stretched in-use position.
The adjustment mechanism of a handle of a foldable golf cart of the present invention includes a movable member secured to two lateral rod parts of the handle, and a stationary member secured to main support rods of the golf cart. The movable member is equipped with both a control block normally biased upwards by an elastic element and a spring-equipped engaging element, which is normally stretched by the spring, and will be compressed when the control block is pressed down. The engaging element of the movable member will be engaged with engaging cavities of the stationary member for holding the handle in an in-use position when the golf cart is stretched. The engaging element can be engaged with selected ones of the engaging cavities of the stationary member therefore position of the handle can be changed.